


Why I Reset

by Loraliah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Other, just an emotional piece I wrote and wanted to save, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah





	Why I Reset

When I first found the messenger, I had no idea it would lead me to where it did. Each person I met through it, unique in their own ways, and were able to steal my heart so easily. Our conversations, albeit serious at times, were joyous and comfortable, as my now friends, who accepted me so quickly, would speak to me and one another almost all day, every day.

It started out so simple; I could show my affection to each person, playfully and sweetly, no malice or ill content in my ways. A tease hear, and flirty joke there; my love for each one of them growing.

But suddenly, there were stops. Pauses in my life that immediately turned into options to take, branches that would change how my life would go. I had to suddenly ‘pick’ who I wanted to 'love’. As if I was required to do so.

Wait, this was never a game to me! These people were my friends, loved ones now, and there was no way my heart could take picking one over the other at this point…

I didn’t want to go any further with this decision. I wanted to just stay where I was, content on being with them all, together in one place.

But then I noticed a strange button in the messenger. Had Seven put it there suddenly? I had never seen it before, till these 'branches’ appeared. In bold and white letters, it said “Reset”. What on Earth could that mean?

Curious, although be it also reluctant, I pushed the button. The messenger crashed. Everything was gone in almost an instant. My phone screen was blank, all traces of the messenger completely gone. My heart immediately sank as I clutched my phone, panicking that I just lost all my friends. I could feel tears rolling down my face as I turned my phone off an on, over and over again, in hopes that everything could just be set back to normal.

_What else should I have expected by seeing a giant button with the word “Reset” on it!?_

But then, my phone turned itself off for a moment, rebooting suddenly, and my screen seemed to go back to the way it was! The messenger right where I had adjusted it the moment I downloaded it. Relief flooded my system as I tapped the icon repeatedly, trying to get back in to talk to everyone, and question Seven as to why such a button even existed in the messenger in the first place!

I was greeted with only static. That panicked feeling returning, I just tapped the screen over and over in hopes that it would set everything back to normal; maybe it was just another glitch from pressing that button!

I smiled when the messenger returned to normal, and I was placed back in the chat where everyone seemed to be active! Wonderful, I could finally talk to everyone!

I typed away at my keyboard, writing a practical brick wall of text as to what just happened; but when I hit for if to send, all that displayed from my username was a small “Hello…?”

Okay wait…was this another glitch going on?

I tried to back out of the chat and find Seven’s number to message him about this once and for all, but all received was static, and was forced back into the chat, where everyone was suddenly questioning me as to who I was and how I even got the messenger.

No, no, no, this is all wrong! They should know me by now, we had literally been talking for days!

I still couldn’t leave the chat, all my desperate attempts to talk to everyone changed into basic replies that I did not even type out. V eventually showed up, and gave me 'permission’ once again to stay in the messenger, but by now, I was done with everything.

What did this even mean? What was I supposed to do now? Was this really what would happen if I pushed that button again?

I was finally back in the messenger’s main hub, where I could see everyone’s profiles as well as give them calls and send messages. Immediately I called Seven; but of course, he didn’t answer. I tried sending him a message, and it seemed to have sent what I asked; but I honestly had no idea if I would even get a reply.

Against my better judgment, however, I looked through the messenger, to see if that button was still there. And it was, plain as day.

What did this 'reset’ even mean? It baffled me how pressing one button could literally make my life practically rewind suddenly, making all my friends forget me. How was that even possible?!

But, something suddenly dawned on me.

'Reset’. I could literally…reset my own life now…

Those branches came to mind as well, as I looked down at the messenger. Could I…could I pick one of them…like the messenger told me I was supposed to…but then reset…if I do something wrong?

This sudden feeling of control was immediately overwhelming; but at the same time, the advantage was too good to ignore.

I could love them. Each and every one of them. Then…reset time, to start all over again. And they would never know.

I could 'love’ each of them, forever.


End file.
